This invention relates to portable computers, and more particularly to apparatus for supporting a portable computer for use in a motor vehicle.
In recent years portable computers have come into increasing use for numerous applications. As these computers have become smaller, now down to the size of an ordinary notebook for a powerful and full featured computer, their applicability for jobs outside the traditional office has increased enormously. Such small, lightweight portable computers are now widely used by businessmen who travel and by persons who operate their businesses from their automobiles, such as salesmen and insurance adjusters.
While the currently available portable computers, particularly those in the "lap top" and "notebook" sizes have provided the functional capabilities needed, persons using those computers in their automobiles have frequently found it inconvenient and awkward to balance the computers either on the seats or one their laps while attempting to enter and process data. The difficulty becomes acute when the computer is attached to additional peripheral equipment, such as a printer, a cellular modem and 12 volt DC power converters that may be installed in the trunk of the vehicle. With such an installation, the various cables connected to the computer make it both awkward to hold and use and subject to damage to the cables or the computer. What has been needed is some convenient apparatus for mounting the computer for use within the vehicle while still retaining the capability for easy removal of the computer for full portability.